Enamorándome de Helga
by lizzyjg
Summary: Arnold nos mostrará algunas páginas de su diario personal, donde narrará sus experiencias con Helga entre otras cosas.


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**N/A: La historia se da cuando los chicos tienen 17 años.**

* * *

20 de enero

Estoy agotado. Pasé el día entero planeando la cita perfecta para ella, mañana cumpliremos 1 año de novios. Aún no puedo creer que por fin puedo etiquetarnos de esa manera y mucho menos el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Comencé por apartar algunas rosas con la señora Vitello— sé que Lila las amará— para dárselas en la escuela, también he acondicionado la azotea para poder bailar, los inquilinos se ofrecieron a ser mis músicos les agradecí la ayuda pero tuve que rechazar su oferta, quiero tener la mayor privacidad posible. Después fui a la tienda de regalos, encontré un hermoso peluche de felpa y no pude evitar recordar la feria del queso y como jamás pude ganar uno para ella, de no ser por su alergia lo compraría ahora mismo. En la tienda habían muchas cosas que podrían gustarle, perfumes, algunas almohadas con mensajes, flores artificiales aquellas que están hechas de vidrio, muñecas de porcelana pero nada de eso me convenció hasta que llegué a la sección donde se encontraba la joyería, fue ahí donde encontré el regalo perfecto.

21 de enero

Me siento terrible nada sucedió como debió haber sido pasé a recoger las rosas, lucían hermosas, le pedí algunos consejos a la señora Vitello para poder conservarlas en buen estado hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando puedo pasar más tiempo con Lila. Una vez estando en la escuela me dirigí a mi casillero y durante el camino choque con Helga lo que hizo que ambos termináramos en el piso, la ayudé a reincorporarse y me disculpé ella respondió como de costumbre "Arnold" dijo con un tono de sorpresa, luego continuo con uno más agresivo diciendo "Fíjate por donde caminas cabeza de balón, deja de chocar conmigo todo el tiempo" terminó de gritarme y se alejó con rapidez, recogí mis cosas y el ramo que se encontraba en mal estado, al caer recibió algunos pisotones de los chicos que corrían por el pasillo, cuando terminé mi mirada se encontró con la de Lila, sólo sonreí tratando de ocultar el ramo detrás de mí pero fue inútil había visto todo lo sucedido, con sus manos tomó aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había ocultado "Feliz aniversario" expresé con alegría pero en su cara sólo pude notar el desconcierto que mis palabras le causaron, me sentí mal al darme cuenta que ella lo había olvidado. Durante el receso le dije que pasaría por ella a las 8:00 pm para una cita que tendríamos en mi casa, su respuesta fue un beso en la mejilla, no sé si se debió a lo sucedido en el pasillo o fue otra cosa pero en ese momento aquel beso no me hizo estremecer.

Mi abuela me ayudó a preparar la cena, por mucho que lo deseara no me atrevería a cocinarla yo mismo no me quería arriesgar a arruinarla, yo por otra parte preparé la mesa, coloqué los cubiertos, los platos, y vasos que ocuparíamos además de una vela en el centro de la mesa, estaba casi todo listo, sólo debía cambiarme. Tomé un baño, sequé y peiné mi cabello, después fui a mi cama para tomar mi traje, pero extrañamente el saco y los pantalones estaban arruinados, estaba desgarrado en las extremidades, me frustré demasiado ahora debía conseguir algo que ponerme, busque algo en mi guardarropa sin embargo nada que fuera realmente de utilidad, llamé a Gerald él podría prestarme uno, pasaron algunos minutos antes de ver a mi amigo entrar a mi cuarto con un traje verde oliva, debo admitir que no lucía mal sin embargo hubiera preferido un tono negro, le conté lo sucedido con mi traje, era un misterio el por qué estaba en ese estado, pero no era tiempo de resolver misterios ya era tarde y todavía no estaba vestido, me despedí de Gerald usando nuestros pulgares y el me deseo suerte.

Llegué a casa de Lila y toqué la puerta, me atendió su padre quien me invitó a tomar asiento pero antes de poder encaminarme a la sala ella bajó las escaleras, lucía hermosa, usaba un vestido verde sin tirantes que mostraba sus hombros, tenía el pelo recogido, sus labios estaban teñidos de rojo y sus párpados lucían un tono verde, la tomé de la mano antes de que bajara el último escalón, nos despedimos de su padre y nos dirigimos a Sunset Arms en el viejo Packard, nos dirigimos directamente a la azotea le ayude a subir, me abrazó fuerte cuando vio el lugar, las rosas, la mesa, las velas, etc. Mi trabajo valió la pena, nos acercamos a la mesa, ella se sentó, yo serví la comida. Antes de comenzar a comer metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja, me la entregó y espero a que la abriera por la forma pude adivinar que era un disco compacto, lo abrí y al hacerlo pude ver que estaba en lo cierto era un disco del artista del momento, hubiera preferido a Dino Spumoni pero es bueno variar de ves en cuando.

Comenzamos la cena pero había un extraño sabor, parecía ser jabón, inmediatamente escupimos el bocado el sabor era terrible, pasamos al postre la reacción fue la misma solo que en lugar de el sabor a jabón éste estaba salado, no pudimos consumir nada, decidí poner algo de música para bailar prendí el estéreo y subí el volumen antes de reproducir la música, di un salto cuando por las bocinas emanó alguna clase de música del género metal , inmediatamente paré la reproducción y revisé el estéreo, el CD había sido sustituido por otro que no me pertenecía, inmediatamente lo cambié por uno que me permitiese bailar un rato. No hubo más sorpresas por el resto de la velada al menos no para mí, pues aún no le entregaba su regalo a Lila.

Antes de terminar la cita nos sentamos un momento y con la compañía del Jazz me situé junto a ella, le pedí que cerrara los ojos y me permitiera tomar su mano, hizo todo lo que le pedí. Entonces con delicadeza coloque alrededor de su muñeca un brazalete hecho con pequeñas piedras verdes en forma de corazón. Una vez que pudo ver el regalo me beso con ternura en los labios y me miró fijamente, en sus ojos existía algo que me llamaba la atención muy aparte de la alegría podía notar algo extraño, algo que no sabía que era.

22 de enero

En el desayuno platiqué con mis abuelos sobre los percances que tuve la noche anterior —realmente no lo comprendo mis citas siempre terminan en desastre misteriosamente pues ésta no es la única cita en la que he tenido problemas, generalmente siempre es así— durante la plática mencioné lo sucedido con la comida, mi abuela rió y dijo algo acerca de que tal vez su amiga Eleonor se había equivocado en la receta, le pregunté sobre aquella misteriosa amiga pero ella no respondió dado que salió de la cocina haciendo piruetas, por otro lado mi abuelo se disculpó por no poder quedarse conmigo y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Me quede solo y confundido ¿Quién será Eleonor? ¿Realmente existirá o es sólo otra locura de mi abuela?

* * *

Éste es mi segundo fic de Hey Arnold! Espero sea de su agrado, sé que es un poco extraño y tal vez quieran matarme porque el capitulo trata de Arnold y Lila pero en mis próximos capítulos comenzaré a introducir más a Helga.

Se aceptan críticas de cualquier tipo, puesto que pongo mi trabajo a su disposición con la intención de mejorar a través de sus observaciones.

Namida Koe si estás leyendo esto te ofrezco una disculpa sé que te dije que subiría el fic antes de terminar abril pero las circunstancias y la falta de internet me lo impidieron.


End file.
